Oscar
'Oscar Fishtooth '''is a neurotic fish and is the brother of Milo. He is the main deuteragonist of the series. Oscar is known to have a huge, almost obsessive crush on Bea, his later girlfriend; his locker is decorated with a shrine to her, and he often accidentally mentions his love for Bea. Personality Oscar can be seen playing video games often. He seems to be much of a technology nerd. He is a friendly fish that could be friends with anyone. Oscar tends to be the "worry-wart" of the trio, and is usually the ignored voice of reason. When he is alone with Milo he seems to be his calmest, opposed to when he is with Bea or Clamantha and he is the most high-strung. He seems to be into role play and strategy games. His dream is for Bea to like him back. Relationships Milo Oscar is Milo's roommate and brother. Milo sometimes makes Oscar do things he doesn't want to do. Since they are brothers, their relationship is strong, however, they broke up when Milo was impossible to live with, because of his dirtiness. At the end, they became brothers again in ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). In the episode "Brothers' Day" it's seen that Oscar has very strong feelings for Milo. Milo leaves home after hearing Oscar say he needs a "break" from Milo. Oscar attempts to bring him back home, but fails. Even more sorrowful than before, Oscar begins sobbing over Milo's "runaway", but Milo returns to him from a bus and tells him he was selling some old items so he could buy himself a "Video Boy" and not bother Oscar. Bea Goldfishberg Oscar has a crush on Bea, although she does not seem to be aware. He once drew a picture of him and Bea surrounded by hearts that said, "Oscar+Bea Forever". He often tries to comfort Bea when she is upset (Hooray for Hamsterwood; Fish Prom), and is afraid of losing her ("Fish Sleepover Party"). Once he taped a picture of Bea over a doll and called it "the most beautiful fish in the world" comparing her to Helen of Troy ("Fail Fish"). When Bea was trying to become an adult, Oscar kept trying to prevent her from changing cause he said he would miss her ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). Oscar carved "O+B" into a tree when he was little ("Bea Saves a Tree). Randy Pincherson also has a crush on Bea, which annoys her, making Oscar jealous ("Dollars and Fish", "Milo's Big Idea"). When Albert Glass was the one person in school who didn't like her; Oscar constantly kept saying he liked her only for her to ignore him every single time. ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). In Oscar's medieval dream, he dreams he is a knight that has to save Bea, as if she were a princess, from a dragon fish ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). Clamantha Oscar is sort of terrified of Clamantha, partly because she has a crush on him. During his "fake date" with Clamantha, she drove him to Lover's Tank and he was stuck with her until Bea and Milo rescued him. One time he convinced her that his laptop was another clam named "Webster" by typing in conversations from his computer for it to have with Clamantha via a computerized voice. Eventually "Webster" ran out of battery causing her to believe that Webster hated her and dumped her. Oscar ended up going to her room and cheering her up by telling her that she had a heart of gold and was a good person, meaning that he does care about her to an extent despite being very scared of her ("Two Clams in Love"). Bea at one point noted that she used to think Clamantha's crush on Oscar was cute but now just sad, meaning that Clamantha's feelings for Oscar have gone on for a long time. Angela In Season 2, Oscar fell in love with Angela, with the feeling being mutual, and started dating her. After this episode, he often proclaims that he has a girlfriend, making it official in "Guys' Night Out". They break up in "Fish Prom", after Oscar tries to ask her to dance and accidentally calls her "Bea". In the third season, Angela becomes Jumbo Shrimp's girlfriend, and her first appearance in this season ("Unresolved Fishues") showed she was still angry with Oscar about their breakup. Oscar tried to apologize by writing a message in the sky saying, "I'm sorry Angela," but the message accidentally said "I love Angela," and Angela got the wrong idea. This caused a scandal with Jumbo Shrimp, so Oscar ends up apologizing to Angela while Jumbo beats his face. Angela finally accepts his apology and now they‘re friends. Gallery Background Information *Oscar is part betta fish ("Doggonit"). **Oscar has stage fright ("Mascotastrophe"). **Oscar might be a tuna fish, due to being shocked by Bea's tuna casserole, though he may have just been shocked that Bea was commiting cannibalism ("Dropsy!"). ** He was initially believed to also be part catfish (due to him having whiskers), until we see that he‘s allergic to them (Adventures in Fish-Sitting) ** Oscar was formerly afraid of driving ("Riding in Cars with Fish"). ** He has something against bunnies for an unknown reason. ("The Dark Side of the Fish") ("Good Morning, Freshwater") *﻿Since Milo and Oscar are the same age and don’t look a thing like each-other, it‘s possible they‘re stepbrothers or one of them is adopted. However, it’s possible that Milo inherited more betta fish genes than Oscar did (Milo looks more like a betta fish) causing this difference. *Oscar and Milo have yet to have their last name disclosed. *Oscar knows how to fly a helicopter ("Good Morning, Freshwater"). *In the original design of Oscar, he looks much different. *Clamantha has a huge crush on him, but he doesn’t return the feelings. *Oscar only blogs when he’s upset. ("Funny Fish") * Bea told Mr. Baldwin that Milo and Oscar don’t have a dad. ("Glass Man Standing") * He has acrophobia. * Oscar and Milo are the only characters to have appeared in every episode of the series, However Oscar had no lines in Freshwater Five O. * According to Noah Z. Jones, Oscar would study "Fish Physics" when he goes to college. *His voice actor, Justin Roiland, is known for creating and voicing the title characters of the adult animated series ''Rick and Morty. *According to his human self, he sweats a lot because he wears six shirts ("Pool Party Panic"), but this could be wrong because he states in "Fish at Work" that it‘s a genetic thing and he can't control it. *He‘s naturally good at parenting. ("Assignment: Babies") *He sweats when he gets nervous or worried. Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Characters with braces